Tree On Fire
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: This is a little story, on how Flame got his newest tattoo.


**Grim: *laughs* Hey guys! Sorry I'm making a new story.**

**Broken: She's just crazy like that!**

**Grim: Yes. Yes I am. Anyways, this is how Flame got his tattoo!**

**Flame: It still hurts...**

**Grim: Wimp. Be lucky it's not how you guys your new job.**

**Flame: *flips her off***

**Grim: Whatever man. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Come on, Flame! It's not that bad!" Broken spoke, poking his friend.

"No! That's it! I'm not doing it!" he replied, glaring at the Kit.

"Please! How about a bet?" he suggested, smiling now. He thought for a moment, before taking out a quarter.

"Heads, I don't have to. Tails, I get a stupid tattoo." he said, looking at the other male, who nodded in agreement. He flipped the coin high in the air, and allowed it to land on the ground. Tails.

"DAMMIT!" Flame cursed, gritting his teeth.

"HEADS! I WIN!" Broken said happily, laughing at the Mozzy.

"Fine. Lets get this over with." he sighed, following his friend out of the house.

**Tree Ink**

Flame sighed, and walked through the big glass doors, admiring the pictures on the wall.

"Hey! What can I help you with?" a gray cat with tattoos on his arms asked the other male.

"Um..." Flame trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"My friend here would like a tattoo." Broken spoke, now standing by his friend. The cat looked at the Mozzy.

"What would you like?" he asked, handing him a book of pictures.

"Do you have anything with fire?" he asked, tilting his head, as he pushed the book back towards the worker who smiled at him.

"Yeah! Anything special? A skull on fire? A heart on fire?" he suggested.

"Can you draw a tree on fire?" Broken asked. The cat nodded.

"Of course! Right this way." he replied, leading the two over to a chair. Flame sat in it, leaning back.

"This is so stupid." he mumbled, glaring at the wall.

"Shut up, or I'll tell him to draw two unicorns fucking on your face." he threatened, hitting his arm. The Mozzy never replied. He just sat there in silence with his friend.

"Okay, so where do you want the tattoo?" the cat asked, walking out of the back.  
"Just on my forearm." Flame replied, looking at the other male, who smiled.

"Alright. This is probably going to hurt." he said, dripping the tip of the needle into the ink. He started to draw the picture, the other male whimpering as the needle jabbed at his skin.

"I... am NEVER... doing this... again." he said, glaring at Broken, who laughed.

"Take that!" he replied, smiling at his friend.

"You know, it's not that bad. You just gotta get used to the pain." the cat spoke, also smiling at the Mozzy.

"Yeah yeah. Too bad I won't get anymore tattoos after this one." he replied, looking at the artwork that was almost done.

"Unless I win another bet." Broken mumbled, smiling to himself.

A few minutes later, the cat stopped drawing on Flame's arm, and smiled.

"You're all done, kid." he spoke, putting the needle down.

"Hey. That's actually pretty good." he said, admiring his new bloody tattoo.

"Thanks. It'll probably hurt for the rest of the day, so you might wanna take some pain killers." he suggested.

"It's pretty cool all bloody like that." Broken said, admiring the tattoo as well.

"Er... yeah..." the cat said quietly, a little surprised the Kit had said that. "Anyways, that'll be two fifty."

"That's actually pretty cheap." Flame said, hopping off of the chair.

"Well, you seem like a nice guy, and I'm going by my own rule." he replied, going to the counter.

"What's that?" he asked, tilting his head.

"If there's a new person who wants a tat, he can have it for cheap." he told him, a smile on his face.

"That's pretty nice of you." Broken said, following his friend.

"Well, it's a first time experiencing pain while your getting something cool done." he replied. Flame smiled, and handed the cat some money.

"Thanks. See you later!" he said, walking out of the store with his friend.

"So... you in pain yet?" Broken asked, looking over at the Mozzy, who nodded his head.

"Yeah. You got any pain killers?" he asked.

"Yeah." he replied, smiling.

"WELL GIVE ME SOME!" he said, stopping dead in his tracks. The Kit looked at him for a moment, before smiling more.

"MY PAIN KILLERS!" he yelled, running off.  
"BROKEN YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" he shouted, running after his friend.

**Broken: And that's how Flame got his tat!**

**Flame: You're an asshole for not giving me any pain killers.**

**Grim: Ha ha. Well, bye guys!**

**Broken: SEE YA!**

**Flame: *waves***


End file.
